U.S. Pat. No. 5,998,925 discloses a light emitting device which comprises a semi-conductor light emitting layer embedded in a transparent globe. A fluorescent material covers the semi-conductor layer to receive the emitted light for transmission at a different wavelength, i.e. in a predetermined colour.
To increase the intensity of the light output, additional semi-conductor devices may be added, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,082, which discloses an LED lamp having a plurality of semi-conductive chips mounted in a translucent body. Each chip emits a discrete light pattern, however, and that may be undesirable if the light from the lamp is desired to have an appearance of emitting from a single, point-like light source. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,082, the discrete light outputs are combined and focussed, by specific shaping of the body to produce an overall light output having a required illumination pattern.
GB 2311126 discloses a comparatively large scale light source which includes an array of separately mounted light emitting diodes which appear to have respective leads hardwired to a planar conductor. The diodes are encapsulated by a lens which is used to focus the light from the array.